


Max Exposure

by SleuthNimbus



Series: Max Exposure [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: And she definitely wants Victoria to step on her, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Masturbation, Max also discovers she might be gay for Victoria, Max discovers her fetish, Mockery, My First Smut, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Self-Discovery, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthNimbus/pseuds/SleuthNimbus
Summary: Max Caulfield isn't just discovering newly emerging powers, she's discovering newly emerging desires too. So she decides to experiment with both in tandem. This is loosely inspired by a scene from the movie Happy Death Day, which I thought would work within the world of Life Is Strange. Hope you enjoy!
Series: Max Exposure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Max sat on her bed thinking about her newly discovered time-reversing powers. She had already tested them to an extent, seeing how far back she could turn time, testing her limits. Now she was testing the limits of her imagination and pondering the ways in which she could use these abilities.

"I could cheat on tests..." She thought. "I could eat a delicious meal and then go back in time to re-eat it! I could learn new skills _Groundhog Day_ style!"

A grin spread across her face. The applications of her powers filled her with anticipation.

"Fuck, I could walk across the campus naked and nobody would ever know i'd done it!"

She chuckled to herself at that. Even if nobody would ever know, she'd still probably die of sheer embarrassment. The thought had entered her head unbidden, an idea of something outrageous she _could_ do, not something she _should_ do. And yet...

The idea was sticky and insistent. Once it was in her head, she felt herself drifting back to it, playing it out little by little. Of course her aforementioned embarrassment was present even in her fantasy, but there was also a strange appeal there too.

Walk across the campus naked...

Max looked out of her window at the wide open space outside, full of people playing games on the grass, sitting in the sun, talking with each other. So many pairs of eyes and all of them would be locked on to her.

The idea left a tingling feeling in her stomach. Was this really something she wanted? The notion was surprising to her.

Max felt the tingle in her stomach turn into a knot as she imagined the looks of shock and disbelief on peoples' faces. Even the thought was frightening to her but it was also undeniably compelling. The idea of doing something so rash, so bold and making it so that the only one who knows she did it was her... It all seemed so... Plausible.

That was the word.

It would have been unthinkable for her to do this just days before, the very idea of it would have been mortifying. Well, even now it would still be mortifying but... It would be private. A little thrilling moment of real, abject humiliation, locked away from everyone except her once she rewound time. With her new powers, doing something so risky didn't seem so, well, risky any more.

It was definitely plausible. No, it was more than plausible.

Max sighed. This was definitely not something she had anticipated considering. She'd thought she would use her powers to help her photograph birds or prank Victoria or something similarly mild, not to experiment with these strange, masochistic feelings she didn't know she'd had.

"But why not?" Max thought. "No repercussions. No consequences. The least I could do is experiment a little." She snickered. "It's not like I don't have the time to do it."

She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she was being carried by a wave of emotion and desire conjured up from the depths of her active imagination.

Max stood. She was determined but her legs were shaky like those of a newborn deer. She took off her hoodie and placed it on her bed. Her shirt followed and then her jeans. She went over to the mirror in her underwear and looked at herself.

Her heart was racing, beating so hard she thought she could almost see it in her reflection, beating against the inside of her ribs like a forlorn prisoner beating against the bars of her cell.

She removed her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Then, she hooked her thumbs through the waist of her panties and slowly lowered them to her ankles, stepping out of them.

She surveyed her now naked form in the mirror. The moment of truth was close now. It would be so easy to step out of her door in this state of undress. The question of whether this was something she wanted did not cross her mind. The idea made her mind a fiery haze, made her breath catch and rattle in her throat. She wanted this. But did she dare?

She looked again to her window. Maybe, Max thought, she could have a test run first.

On her wobbly legs she moved over to the glass portal, trembling with fear and excitement. She stopped before she was in full view of any onlookers below, one step before anyone would be able to see her naked body.

She took a deep breath.

She made to move forward but stopped herself, fear overtaking her for a moment. Swiftly, she used her powers. She reversed time so that she was back in front of the mirror looking at her naked body.

She breathed hard, the adrenaline pumping through her body.

The fear that had gripped her had made her doubt. She doubted in not just in her own bravery but in her powers. She knew she had them, she had tested them, used them to some advantage already, but fear had taken her and stopped her from taking a bold new step.

What if they fail at the last moment? What if you do something ridiculous and find you can't undo it?

Max took a deep breath. Maybe there was still risk. But surely that must be part of the thrill of doing this.

She turned her back to the mirror, facing the window once more. She walked, more confidently now but still slowly, savouring the tension. She wanted this moment, this moment of exhilaration and decadence. She wanted to drink in the attention, keep it for herself locked away in her mind where only she could enjoy it. A moment of pure shame over which she had total ownership, total power.

She stood before the window now. Anyone who happened to look up would be able to see. They would see her soft, small tits and hard, pink nipples. They would see the smooth, curving lines of her belly and hips. They would see her neat, trimmed bush and her pussy, wet with arousal.

Her heart was beating even harder than before and her feelings welled up inside her chest. Feelings of excitement and fear and anticipation, nearly overwhelming her to the point where she thought tears might form in her eyes.

She moved up onto her cushioned windowsill closer to the glass so that the people down below would be able to notice her more easily. As she knelt there with her hands upon the glass, she slowly leaned forward, pushing her breasts against the window.

The coldness of the glass upon the warmness of her skin made her gasp with surprise and pleasure.

She did not know if she had knelt there for seconds or minutes before her boldness was rewarded.

A young man talking to his friend had happened to glance up at her window. The double-take he performed upon seeing her there almost made her laugh out loud, though maybe it was fear translating itself into humour.

He nudged his friend without looking away, his eyes nearly popping out of his head and suddenly both of the boys' gazes were upon her. She couldn't tell what they were saying to each other but she could guess the nature of what they were talking about.

She looked them dead in the eyes. They were a distance away but she was sure they knew she was staring them down.

She slowly started gyrating her hips from side to side. Max didn't know whether this looked sexy or silly but she didn't much care in the moment. She didn't even register it happening but she'd starting biting her bottom lip too.

The thought of touching herself never even flashed across her mind. For now she just basked in their attention, washing over her body like sunlight. This moment was for them, for their viewing pleasure. But soon she would snatch that pleasure away, wipe clean the lewd thoughts from their minds... And take that pleasure and that lewdness for herself and herself alone.

One of the boys had pulled a phone from his pocket and had was pointing it up towards her window. Her photographer's mind idly wondered how good the quality of the image would be from this distance with a basic phone camera, whether someone would even be able to see if it was her in the photo, but she quickly erased the query from her mind. In a few moments the image wouldn't even exist.

The action of the boy taking the picture caused passer-by to look up to what he was taking a picture of. When her eyes locked with Max's and took in her naked form her pretty mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape as her jaw dropped. Again the reaction nearly caused Max to laugh. At that point she felt satisfied. Well, satisfied with this test-run at any rate.

She blew them a kiss. The fear rose within her as her earlier doubts about her powers working almost resurfaced, but it was too late to do anything about it now. She concentrated and suddenly she was back in front of the mirror.

She stared for a moment and then laughed out loud, the thrill of success pulsing through her body. She quickly grabbed a bathrobe from her wardrobe and wandered over to the window. There were the two boys on the bench and there was the girl walking down the path, talking and walking without a care in the world, totally oblivious to the fact that they'd been the first people to see her naked and flushed with arousal.

The arousal still coursed through her. She thought about flinging herself upon her bed, pleasuring herself to the memory of the three gawking onlookers' faces... but that was just the test-run. She still felt excited and daring and she didn't know if she didn't know if this was just some impulsive, passing desire or whether she would feel this way again any time soon. If there was ever a time to indulge herself properly and go the extra mile, this was it.

She moved away from the window and stood before her door. She let the bathrobe slip from her shoulders and fall in a heap on the floor so that she was naked once more. Her hand was on the doorknob when a wicked idea entered her mind.

She went over to her desk and grabbed her camera, placing the strap around her neck. It was her only accessory, hanging between her exposed breasts. She smiled to herself and then stepped out of her room and into a bold new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Max stepped out into the quiet, empty corridor. Everyone must've been out enjoying the good weather. Strangely, she felt relieved nobody was there, considering what she planned on doing. But the idea of having the eyes of a crowd upon her was very different than being confronted by an individual whilst wandering the halls nude.

She wondered how she would explain what she was doing if somebody caught her like that. Whether she'd try to earnestly explain her actions or whether she'd try to be nonchalant about the whole thing and act like she wasn't even naked. The thought made her chuckle.

Despite the tension and fear within her, she was feeling confident. On a normal day, in a normal timeline she was a different person. Awkward and quiet. Self-contained. But this was not a normal day in a normal timeline. She was still riding high from her time in front of her window and moreover this timeline was as essentially doomed the moment she stepped out of her room wearing nothing but her camera. Anything that happened now was as good as forgotten already. The control she now had gave her confidence, it was the kind of control she had lacked in everyday life. Well, until now anyway.

She began to walk down to the exit. The walk seemed to take a lot longer when she was naked than when she was clothed. Maybe it was her brain running on overdrive, over-analysing the world around her in it's state of hyper-stimulation. A part of her still felt like this was a risky move, an act of danger, even if she could reverse time and leave whenever she chose to.

She stopped before the door. Her face felt hot and there was a sweet, almost sickly feeling in her chest. She was definitely frightened but the molten core of that fear was that strange new feeling which had welled up within her. Her face flushed and her legs shook but these things had nothing to do with fear.

The exhilaration was almost overwhelming. If she rewound time now and gave up on this whole little adventure she was sure she'd have enough excitement to fuel her sexual fantasies for a long time to come. She reached down to her groin and gently inspected herself with a finger. She was wet with arousal and the brief contact caused a shiver to run through her body.

She removed her finger from her pussy and licked it clean. She hadn't come down here to finger herself in a hallway. That pleasure would undoubtedly come later.

She took a deep, calming breath. Then she reached out to grab the doorknob and stepped out into the outdoors

It was a dazzling day. Max could hear birds singing in the trees merging with the sounds of people laughing and playing. The bright, warm sunlight seemed to make all the colours brighter and more intense. It was a gorgeous scene.

She stepped out of the doorway into the sunlight, feeling its warm caress upon the entirety of her exposed body, running over her like a lover's touch.

Time seemed to slow at that point, in a way that had nothing to do with Max's time powers. As she moved forward, silence seemed to radiate outwards from her position as she moved into peoples' lines of sight. They beheld her, took in her naked form with shock and surprise and their gaze remained locked on to her body as she walked onward.

Max tried to remain composed but her mind was on fire. Whatever emotions of fear and desire she felt before were amplified now. She felt exposed and self-conscious but within those feelings she found a great sense of masochistic delight she couldn't explain.

A crowd had gathered now. She could hear people talking amongst themselves and saw them taking pictures with their phones. She imagined what they must be saying about her, imagined the lewd thoughts running through peoples' minds as they were sent pictures of her. As her embarrassment deepened, so too did her pleasure.

She stopped for a moment, to breathe and centre herself. She felt the cool grass between her toes and the warm breeze brushing over her pale body. She smiled and turned to the onlookers and took her camera in her hands.

"Hi..." She began. She had meant to sound firmer but her voice had still come out sounding uncertain. Everyone had fallen silent, waiting to hear what their classmate had to say.

"I have a favour to ask," she continued, "could somebody please take a picture of me?"

The stunned silence continued before one guy stumbled forward and volunteered, a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Thank you." Said Max, smiling at him. She walked up to him and handed him the camera. He looked as nervous as she felt. Well, she probably also looked as nervous as she felt, Max thought. She turned back to the onlookers and wandered over to the crowd. She felt even stranger the closer she got to them, seeing their surprised faces in greater detail just as they could see her most intimate areas even more clearly. Once she was fairly close, she turned her back to them, smiling at her camera-man.

"Okay." She said. "Whenever you're ready."

Max didn't know what pose to strike, whether she should try something sexy or casual. She settled on smiling and throwing up a peace-sign. It felt a little silly and embarrassing. But this was a silly, embarrassing kind of day she supposed.

The guy snapped the picture and wandered back to her, handing back the camera and the photo. Max hadn't realised how hard she was blushing, but her face was bright red in the picture. In the background the faces of the people were all locked on to her, on to her tits and her ass. She was the only one looking at the camera, smiling and throwing up her dumb peace-sign.

She laughed at that. Then she looked off to one side, meeting the eyes of Victoria Chase. She hadn't expected to see Victoria, it was a little startling. Her face was quite the sight. A perfect fusion of total surprise and utter glee from seeing Max doing something so humiliating in front of this crowd. She was probably wondering if this was some sort of dare or lost bet. Max smiled and called out to Victoria, holding up her photo.

"So... What are _you_ gonna enter into the Everyday Heroes Contest, Victoria?"

Victoria's stunned look only deepened and her jaw dropped open. Max starting laughing hard as she focused and started to rewind time. She was back in her bedroom before she finished laughing.

She felt truly elated, truly alive. She'd done it. She'd done something crazy. It wasn't just her newly emerging masochistic feelings which made her feel amazing, though the mortification she'd felt at being leered at by so many people still pulsed through her. It was the freedom she felt in knowing that her powers could give her a temporal playground in which Max could enjoy all sorts of experiences without the fear of repercussions or judgement. It was a liberating feeling, a sense of freedom.

Max put down her camera and her photo on the desk and flung herself on to her bed, breathing heavily. She had been working herself up and denying herself since this whole escapade began but now she craved release. Her arousal had been building and building to a peak and she was ready to act upon it.

She lay on her back and drew up her legs to her chest, reaching down to her soaked pussy, inserting two fingers. They slid in with ease and the sensation brought her bliss. She'd always found this position to be so undignified, but she loved it.

She recalled the eyes of the crowd locked upon her body as she stroked the front walls of her pussy with a come-hither motion. She imagined what their faces would be like if they could see her like this, on her back and exposing herself in a state of even greater vulnerability and submission, fucking her pussy for all of them to see. They would see her fingers working to pleasure herself as her other hand teased her clitoris. They would hear the embarrassing wet sounds she was making and her ragged breaths and moans.

She didn't bother trying to be quiet, she knew the dorm was empty. She turned, lying on her front now with her fingers still inside her, grinding her hips against her hand as she fingered herself to extract further pleasure. In her mind she was outside in front of her audience, writhing on the soft, pleasant smelling grass. The onlooking crowd would see her ass jiggle from her desperate, spasmodic thrusting. It would be a pathetic display.

She envisioned looking up at whoever was in front of her. For some reason, the figment took the form of Victoria, staring down at her with that same confused combination of outrage and glee she'd worn before. Her phone was out, pointing down at Max to record her shame for others to see. When their eyes met, Max wet her lips and her mouth parted in an 'O' shape as she moaned. At that Victoria's face contorted into her usual superior sneer.

"Do you like all this attention, Max? Here I thought you were an uptight little prude, but you're actually a kinky slut, aren't you?" She asked mockingly. Max was beyond words at this point. Her only response to Victoria was to continue fingering herself.

"If that's the case then you'll love this." Victoria knelt down beside Max holding out her phone camera so that the two of them would be in frame. Max saw her own face in the picture. Flushed and glassy eyed and dazed. Victoria positioned her face close to Max's and gave a big smile. To add insult to injury, she positioned two fingers behind Max's head to make bunny ears before she snapped the picture.

She turned her phone to inspect it. "Wow, I look good in this. But then I'm bound to look good next to you. This is just shameless. I'll have to send this picture to Warren. He'll probably spend _a lot_ of time looking at it. And I'm sure Kate will be glad that you've drawn attention away from her little picture-based scandal."

Then she leaned down further, very close to Max so only she could hear. Max imagined her warm breath in her ear and the little wet sounds Victoria's lips made when they parted. She whispered in Max's ear. "Hey Max...? Go fuck your selfie."

At that, the fantasy collapsed as Max's body rocked with pleasure, her legs stretching out and her toes curling with raw ecstasy. She clenched around her fingers and the muscles of her butt tensed up as an orgasm pulsed through her body. She rode the feeling, continuing to finger herself and rubbing her clit to stoke her pleasure further, extending and replicating it until she was truly spent.

Wet and sweaty she relaxed her muscles, easing into the bed and panting. The force of her orgasm had brought a tear to the corner of her eye. She lay there a long while, basking in the afterglow, her mind mostly blank. She did idly wonder why her mind had jumped to Victoria.

She supposed that since Victoria degraded Max in real life, it made sense that she would degrade Max in her fantasies too. She'd never imagined she'd reach a point where Victoria's bullying would get her off. But could be one heck of a defence mechanism, she supposed. She thought back to her joke about the Everyday Heroes Contest and chuckled at it again. It hadn't actually been a bad photo... The photo.

Max sat bolt upright. She leaped off her bed and ran to the desk. The photo was right there where she'd put it down. There she was in front of the crowd of people, naked, ashamed and thrilled. She'd brought the photo back with her.

Max's eyes widened as she grabbed it and wandered back over to her bed. She stared at it for a long time. It was evidence of her escapade. If someone saw it then it could raise some questions. Hell, even if it didn't raise questions, it was still a pretty compromising photo. She should get rid of it... That would be sensible...

But...

Max smiled. She wasn't feeling very sensible today. she put the photo in away in her bedside drawer, tucking it away in case she ever needed some inspiration.


End file.
